April 26, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:55 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:26 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:26 Flower1470 Sup Peep Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:50 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:50 Chrisgaff Hey Lil 6:50 Loving77 hi chris 6:50 Chrisgaff Hey pen 7:46 Loving77 boop 7:50 Chrisgaff plsno. 7:51 Loving77 Hey Chris do you know that today is a special day? 8:06 Chrisgaff Well, other then my brother's birthday, no. Why do you ask? i'msomean.c; 8:08 Loving77 coughitsmybirthdaycough 8:10 Flower1470 woo happy birthday Chris' brother 8:16 Chrisgaff happybirthmas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yk8yJf0vRM Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:28 Flower1470 Hey Silly 8:28 Dragonian King HEY GUISE happy birthday peep :D 8:28 Loving77 hiii silly 8:28 Dragonian King lily guess what i saw at target 8:29 Flower1470 what? 8:29 Dragonian King a zexal thingy 8:29 Flower1470 seriously? 8:30 Dragonian King yeah there was a short mini-aisle by all the checkouts with trading cards and such and i saw a display with whale and nosedive kite dude on it and i think ugly hair man too? 8:31 Flower1470 probably. That's cool though 8:31 Chrisgaff Oh, yeah. I've seen that before 8:31 Dragonian King i thought of you guys and i was like "i have to tell lily that when i get on" lol 8:32 Flower1470 XD 8:33 Dragonian King ooo we're sourcing ships now? CAN I HELP CAN I HELP CAN I CAN I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE 8:34 Flower1470 I was just practicing sourcing things O_o But, if you want to turn it into a project I suppose you can. 8:35 Dragonian King yay 8:35 Flower1470 i couldn't find a #butterflyshipping source 8:36 Dragonian King me neither i think the first time we used it was in the sig peep made for your birthday O_O 8:37 Flower1470 Yep the original link doesn't work anymore, though 8:39 Dragonian King looool it says "Search results for 'Butt..." 8:39 Flower1470 pfft 8:42 Dragonian King 2lazy oops ok i sourced jerkshipping 8:45 Flower1470 ...jerk? oh nv nvm* 8:47 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:47 Dragonian King bye peep lily, whats chrisxpeep we can call it #swapshipping :D 8:50 Flower1470 grr I dont like that ship but if we have to name it, i guess that'll be it. UGH WHY DO I NEED TO DEAL WITH THE IDIOTS can i just ban everyone on the tt wiki??? 8:52 Dragonian King yes 8:52 Flower1470 http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dongerman?curid=38858&diff=138504&oldid=138481 8:52 Dragonian King if you let me take off youcantellwewerebored then i wont put up swap and maybe veryveryvery+ 8:52 Flower1470 He has no authority. Can't can't warn people. no just put up swap 8:53 Dragonian King *grumble* 8:53 Flower1470 lol 8:55 Dragonian King added to the ship list oh my brother gave me a Bruce pez thingy You know, the shark from Finding Nemo He was like "ITS A SHARK SO I KNEW YOU WOULD LIKE IT" (rofl) 8:57 Flower1470 :P 8:59 Dragonian King What do you hope to see for Toontown next year? No glitches or hackers. For Cog Nation to finally come out. That that "Under Constution" tunnel leads somewhere good. ... so much for that 9:00 Flower1470 oh goodness wait WHY ARE YOU READING THAT 9:01 Dragonian King im not reading that 9:04 Flower1470 does this look okay? http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PolyphonyDigital326#Your_.27warnings.27 9:10 Dragonian King (yes) 9:14 Chrisgaff When did pen leave? Where* 9:19 Flower1470 idk..... it was about 30 minutes ago 9:19 Chrisgaff Huh. Must've not noticed I guess. :P 9:19 Dragonian King lol 9:39 Flower1470 oh and we have proof that there's someone stalking us on this wiki 9:42 Chrisgaff Who might that be? 9:43 Flower1470 Idk who it is but there's 5 votes on this month's poll and i know it isnt Evan 9:45 Chrisgaff It's Sill- I mean Seto's 2 accounts. 9:46 Flower1470 lol 9:47 Chrisgaff :P 9:50 Flower1470 I mean, I don't mind stalkers. I just want to know who they are. ...but i suppose that wouldnt make them stalkers lol 9:52 Chrisgaff No, it just makes them silly. 9:52 Dragonian King :O :O :O :O :O :O and that pinged me lol 9:52 Flower1470 lol 9:52 Dragonian King how do you know evina didn't do it 9:52 Flower1470 :3 i just know things 9:53 Chrisgaff Someone who we've been trying to figure who they are, and even knows our full names, but doesn't say his/her full name. 9:53 Dragonian King ooo on skype? 9:54 Chrisgaff YOU. DON'T. USE. SKYPE. 9:54 Dragonian King :D i'm confused at what you said 9:56 Flower1470 yeah i didnt understand either 9:56 Chrisgaff http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/f/fe/Spy_sf12_badmagic08.wav?t=20121027185542 You know our names. Christian. 9:56 Dragonian King oh me (facepalm) 9:56 Chrisgaff YES. y53 I just slamed my hand onto my keyboard. XD 9:57 Dragonian King herpidy derp 9:57 Flower1470 lol I'm not feeling well so I'll grab the chat log and go 9:59 Dragonian King i dont know your FULL names though okie, bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014